Kamen Rider Double/Morshubot
|bio = Hidari Shotaro was the protege of ace-detective Narumi Sokichi, Kamen Rider Skull. During their investigation of a mysterious organization, he accidentally uncovered the genius prodigy Phillip, blowing he and Sokichi's cover and leading to the death of his mentor. With all seemingly at it's worst, Phillip gave Shotaro the Double Driver which allowed Phillip's soul to combine with Shotaro's body, turning them into the Two-In-One Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Double! Using Phillip's intellect and Shotaro's detective skills, they solve any amount of cases to protect their city of Futo. }} |name2a = Gaia Memory Change |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = Self |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Cyclone Gaia Memory |imagename2b = |stamina2b = n/a |target2b = Self |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Joker Gaia Memory |imagename2c = |stamina2c = n/a |target2c = Self |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Heat Gaia Memory |imagename2d = |stamina2d = n/a |target2d = Self |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Metal Gaia Memory |imagename2e = |stamina2e = n/a |target2e = Self |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name2f = Luna Gaia Memory |imagename2f = |stamina2f = n/a |target2f = Self |hitcrit2f = 100% |type2f = n/a |effects2f = |name2g = Trigger Gaia Memory |imagename2g = |stamina2g = n/a |target2g = Self |hitcrit2g = 100% |type2g = n/a |effects2g = |name3 = Heaven's Cyclone |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 22% |type3 = Unarmed Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Joker Extreme! |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 82% / 25% |type4 = Unarmed Melee |effects4 = |name5 = Whistling Thrust |stamina5 = 10% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 96% / 40% |type5 = Melee |effects5 = |name6 = Whirling Sweep |stamina6 = 12% |target6 = All Enemies |hits6 = 1 |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 92% / 22% |type6 = Melee |effects6 = |name7 = Metal Twister! |stamina7 = 30% |target7 = All Enemies |hits7 = 4 |cooldown7 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit7 = 82% / 25% |type7 = Melee |effects7 = |name8 = Rapid Fire |stamina8 = 15% |target8 = One Enemy |hits8 = 9 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 50% |cooldown8 = N/A |type8 = Ranged Gun |effects8 = |name9 = Sweeping Breeze |stamina9 = 25% |target9 = All Enemies |hits9 = 1 |cooldown9 = 2 rounds |hitcrit9 = 83% / 50% |type9 = Ranged Gun |effects9 = |name10 = Trigger Aerobuster! |stamina10 = 15% |target10 = All Enemies |hits10 = 4 |cooldown10 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit10 = 100% / 70% |type10 = Ranged Gun |effects10 = |name11 = Erupting Uppercut |stamina11 = 16% |target11 = One Enemy |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 95% / 26% |type11 = Unarmed Melee Fire |effects11 = |name12 = Flaming Snap |stamina12 = 15% |target12 = One Enemy |hits12 = 1 |hitcrit12 = 95% / 26% |type12 = Unarmed Melee Fire |effects12 = |name13 = Joker Dynamite! |stamina13 = 30% |target13 = All |hits13 = 6 |cooldown13 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit13 = 95% / 26% |type13 = Unarmed Melee Fire Explosive |effects13 = |name14 = Steaming Bash |stamina14 = 12% |target14 = One Enemy |hits14 = 1 |hitcrit14 = 86% / 20% |cooldown14 = N/A |type14 = Melee Fire |effects14 = |name15 = Volcanic Swing |stamina15 = 15% |target15 = All |hits15 = 1 |hitcrit15 = 79% / 12% |type15 = Melee Fire |effects15 = |name16 = Metal Branding! |stamina16 = 15% |target16 = One Enemy |hits16 = 1 |cooldown16 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit16 = 100% / 3% |type16 = Melee Fire Explosive |effects16 = |name17 = Flame Shot |stamina17 = 15% |target17 = One Enemy |hits17 = 1 |hitcrit17 = 92% / 16% |type17 = Ranged Gun Fire Explosive |effects17 = |name18 = Fireworks |stamina18 = 28% |target18 = All Enemies |hits18 = 6 |cooldown18 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit18 = 75% / 26% |type18 = Ranged Gun Fire Explosive |effects18 = |name19 = Trigger Explosion! |stamina19 = 40% |target19 = All Enemies |hits19 = 1 |cooldown19 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit19 = 100% / 26% |type19 = Ranged Gun Fire Explosive |effects19 = |name20 = Stretch Punch |stamina20 = 15% |target20 = One Enemy |hits20 = 1 |hitcrit20 = 95% / 26% |type20 = Unarmed Melee |effects20 = |name21 = Wide-Sweep |stamina21 = 17% |target21 = One Enemy |hits21 = 1 |hitcrit21 = 95% / 26% |type21 = Unarmed Melee |effects21 = |name22 = Joker Strange! |stamina22 = 30% |target22 = All |hits22 = 6 |hitcrit22 = 95% / 26% |type22 = Unarmed Melee |effects22 = |name23 = Rod Flail |stamina23 = 16% |target23 = All Enemies |hits23 = 1 |hitcrit23 = 95% / 26% |type23 = Melee |effects23 = |name24 = Stretching Slam |stamina24 = 15% |target24 = One Enemy |hits24 = 1 |hitcrit24 = 95% / 26% |type24 = Ranged Melee |effects24 = |name25 = Metal Illusion! |stamina25 = 30% |target25 = All |hits25 = 6 |hitcrit25 = 95% / 26% |type25 = Ranged Magic Energy |effects25 = |name26 = Homing Shot |stamina26 = 16% |target26 = One Enemy |hits26 = 1 |hitcrit26 = 100% / 26% |type26 = Ranged Gun Energy |effects26 = |name27 = Spread Shots |stamina27 = 15% |target27 = All Enemies |hits27 = 1 |hitcrit27 = 95% / 26% |type27 = Ranged Gun Energy |effects27 = |name28 = Trigger Full Burst! |stamina28 = 30% |target28 = All |hits28 = 6 |cooldown28 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit28 = 100% / 26% |type28 = Ranged Gun Energy |effects28 = }} Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tokusatsu Category:Scrappers Category:Tacticians Category:Blasters Category:Infiltrators Category:Special Operations Heroes